the taste of karma
by lovely-mademoiselle
Summary: Hintata Hyuga, the definition of innocence and beauty. Conned by her friend and husband into signing divorce and transfer documents, she was left with nothing. Under the encouragement of her friends, she gains courage and confidence, forming an alliance with two superpowers to crush the very people who left her with nothing. HinataXMany
1. Chapter 1

the taste of karma

**Chapter 1**

_the beginning_

* * *

><p>With trembling hands, the purple-haired woman picked up the scattered photos on the marble table. After a mental pep talk, she flipped the photo. As though scalded, she threw the scalding photo on the table after a split second before sending the private investigator off.<p>

As the investigator went out of the cafe, the petite woman clutched her head with both hands as she felt a headache coming. Her throat constricted and tears filled up her large lavender eyes, threatening to flow out.

_Useless_ Her father's words echoed in her head in the midst of depression _You're too weak to handle Hyuga Corporation_ Her cousin is right, he always is.

What would they say if they knew that she can't even control her husband?

That they never once had sex - yes, she was not afraid to say it.

That they slept in different rooms.

_Ugly_

Yeah, she was like what they said - useless, weak and ugly.

How could she compete with Neji, the prodigy of Hyuuga family? She wasn't good with business management like Sasuke. She wasn't as beautiful as the mistresses Sasuke brought home. She couldn't change herself no matter how hard she tried. Who could she blame?

She snorted with a teary-faced.

_Myself_

Then she broke out in a sarcastic laugh before crying at her pitiful state.

She was powerless.

She was nothing.

She was nobody.

* * *

><p>It was 11.49 pm when the raven-haired man returned home. He was greeted with brightness of the living room instead of the usual darkness. The mistress of the estate sat on the large sofa in the living room, arms crossed and depression in her eyes.<p>

"Why aren't you in bed?" the Uchiha asked as he took off his shoes.

"I couldn't sleep." Hinata replied softly.

"Why?" she looked up slowly at her husband, who had a worried look on his face to which Hinata almost snorted at.

Without any response, Hinata just glanced at her flawless husband before standing up and heading up to her room.

"Hinata," the Uchiha heir ran towards his solemn wife and grabbed her shoulders.

"What happened?" he inquired after turning the woman in his hands to face him. Hinata pried his hands off her ; she felt nauseous.

"Stop acting as though you care Sasuke. No one's here, it's only both of us right now." she looked into his wide eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about now?!" he snapped, to which Hinata was unfazed at.

"I know everything Sasuke," she whispered softly as tears filled up her eyes again.

"Know what? Know what, Hinata!" he grabbed her shoulders again and shook her.

"The table in the living room, right there." she looked at the carpeted floor as though it was something amusing.

At her statement, Sasuke paced towards the table in the living room with a irritated look. He picked up the envelope and showed it to Hinata.

"Open it." Hinata prompted, this time with more tears flowing down her porcelain face.

Without hesitation, he ripped the envelope open before removing the photos in it. The moment he flipped over the stack of films, he heard a loud slam of the door.

He sighed before walking up the stairs and towards the room his wife was in. Sasuke knew she was sitting and leaning against the door, he knew because this always happen.

"You hired a private investigator to check on your husband," it was a statement rather than a question.

There was no response, and that's when he continued, "This will not happen again, I promise to change."

Still no response.

"I love you, Hinata." he knew that that the four words would earn her forgiveness, it always did.

"Y-You promise to c-change?" she finally answered.

"Yes, it will be the last time. I promise." he replied.

"Okay."

Both of them knew he would never change his ways, because he is Sasuke Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha was never known to keep promises, especially to his wife.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Hinata-sama." maids and butlers greeted Hinata as she went down the long and broad stairs.<p>

"Morning, don't work too hard and tire yourselves." Hinata reminded with a soft smile before heading down to the dining room.

"What's for breakfast, Mrs Kimi?"

"Ah, good morning Hinata-sama. It's your favorite - pancakes and sausages. Specially for you." the Head of housekeeping informed with a wink before laughing along with Hinata.

After settling down herself in one of the dining chairs, Hinata reached for the remote control and switched on the large plasma television.

"Oh, morning news." Hinata mused before munching down on her pancakes.

**'Good morning Japan! We have here today five of the most youngest and successful entrepreneurs of the year right here! All of them are eye candies of potential investors and even fan-girls around the world. The CEOs of respected and top companies in the world - we present to you Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Gaara Sabaku, and last but not least, Pein!'**

Hinata cocked her head to the side when she noticed that one of the top entrepreneurs who she was familiar with was not present as well.

**'It is such a pity that Shikamaru Nara, the CEO of Nara Law Firm is unable to attend today's interview. But fret not, he will be here next week for an exclusive interview with the Big Four! Now let's move on to our interview with these rising stars in the world of business.'**

"Ah, explains why Shikamaru-san is not there. Busy with work as usual, must be his continuous procrastination." Hinata giggled at the thought.

**'Now, Mr Uchiha, I'm pretty sure that the whole world knows about your friendship with Mr Uzumaki here. Could you please enlighten us on how both of you met and how both of you became best of buddies?'**

**'Well, both of us met in the most unusual way. He was the class clown and last in the cohort as usual, I was the class genius and top student. It just so happened that our teacher had the both of us in the same group for a project. Whenever we tried to discuss about ideas, he would always blabber nonsense which was completely unrelated to the project. It seemed impossible for both of us to become best friends at that time until something happened. We went to purchase materials for the project one day, and when both of us were crossing the road, bickering as usual, a car was speeding towards us. He didn't notice it but the I did, and I pushed him away and both of us landed on the other side of the road, safe.'**

**'Ah, so this incident was what triggered the growth of your friendship and brotherhood. I see. Then Mr Uzumaki, do you have any comment about what Mr Uchiha had relayed?'**

**'Of course I do! There are so many mistakes in Teme's story, first, I wasn't the last in the cohort, I was second last! Secondly, I don't blabber nonsense, what I talk about is logical and sensible! Lastly, it wasn't Teme who saved me! It was me who saved his sorry ass, if not he wouldn't be standing right here and attending this interview!'**

**'Uh... Well then, let's go for a commercial break before continuing on our interview with the other promising entrepreneurs. See you in a bit, Japan!'**

Just as the twenty year old woman was about to switch off the television, a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Shikamaru-san! What brought you here?" Hinata asked with a huge smile.

"Troublesome, I'm here to bring some documents for you to sign." Shikamaru said as he sat himself down on the sofa in the living room.

"What documents?" Hinata asked, her perfect eyebrows arched upwards.

"Sasuke, that troublesome guy, wants to buy you some property. Which explains why I skipped that troublesome interview to come here for you to sign the property agreement." the brunette replied as he looked around the house except Hinata, as though in guilt.

"Oh, okay then!" Hinata exclaimed before moving over to sit opposite the familiar figure.

"Alright," the lawyer muttered as he rummaged through his briefcase. "Here, just sign on page 2, 4 and 7." Hinata nodded before picking up the pen provided by Shikamaru to sign on the papers.

"Aren't you going to read the documents?" Shikamaru asked in surprise.

"Nah, I trust that you would've read the papers beforehand!" Hinata said as she continued to sign on the papers.

Shikamaru then whispered inaudibly under his breath.

"Sorry, did you say something Shikamaru-san?" Hinata inquired with a worried look as she handed the documents back to Shikamaru.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered something troublesome I have to do back at the office." the almost guilty lawyer replied as he shoved the documents back into his briefcase.

"Okay then, I'll send you off to the door?" Hinata asked with uncertainty.

"It's alright, I can walk myself to the door. Good day and see you again." Shikamaru bowed before walking towards the door.

As he was about to pull the large door, he craned his neck to spare a glance at the female Hyuuga. _Sorry Hinata, but I warned you_ Shikamaru sighed before moving out of the house. Once he got in his car, he fished out his iPhone and dropped a text to someone before placing his phone on the passenger seat beside him. The lawyer had a hunch that karma would come back and bite his ass, _hard_.

* * *

><p>"Once again, we would like to thank these five young and talented CEOs for attending our early morning live interview! We hope to see them very soon, and we would like to wish them a prosperous and fruitful year ahead! We would also like to thank our audience for coming here and being so attentive as usual. Have a good day ahead and farewell, until next week!"<p>

"AND CUT!"

The Uchiha stood up from his seat, his bottom numb from the interview. He fished out for his black iPhone and saw a message from Shikamaru, just as he was about to read his message, a deep voice stopped him.

"Looks like some Uchiha is happy that he got the CEO position of the company."

"Pein," Sasuke slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Uchiha. You only got the position because Itachi left to join Akatsuki." the orange-haired man smirked at the young Uchiha who was growing red from anger.

"Right, as though the addition of Itachi can help Akatsuki. A ruined and shattered company cannot be saved even with the help of genius."

"Ah, then explain why I'm here even though Akatsuki was set up last year?" Pein challenged.

"I don't know, blackmail perhaps?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders before walking off with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Everyone knows Uchiha Co. is only doing so well because of Uchiha Fugaku, not Uchiha Sasuke." a foreign voice joined in.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he clenched his fists, his anger rising at a rapid rate. He turned behind only to see the CEO of Sabaku Corps. smirking at him.

"Mark my words well, Uchiha. Don't get too ambitious, you're just seeking your own grave." Sasuke glared harder at the leaving redhead.

"C'mon Teme, we all know that both of them can't beat all four of us!".

"Don't state the obvious, Dobe." Sasuke glared at his blonde friend.

"Shikamaru asked me to remind you to check your phone, Uchiha." a monotonous voice interrupted their staring contest

Sasuke suddenly remembered and took out his phone immediately. He checked the message the lawyer had sent him and a huge smirk broke out on his face.

"The hell, Teme! You look like some serial rapist!" Naruto commented with a disgusted look.

"Well guys, we are one step ahead towards success." Sasuke said, still with the same smirk on his face

_'Sasuke, Hinata has signed the papers. We can go through the transfer and divorce procedures soon.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Well, it was something that I wrote a few years back. With a bit of editing here and there, I hope it's somewhat presentable. Pardon my grammar and spelling mistakes. Hopefully I'll update soon, maybe after my national examinations? Let's just keep our fingers crossed! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : You guys make me so happy! :,) Thank you for your feedback and do read the author's note at the end of this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter despite it being filled with conversation and drama ;-;**

* * *

><p>the taste of karma<p>

**Chapter 2**

_the price of trust_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun!"<p>

The said man turn around and saw his newest mistress - a famous model who could help Uchiha Co. rise to popularity in the fashion industry.

"Sakura." the Uchiha greeted as the pink-haired model wrapped her arms around him.

"Sasuke-kun, I saw you on the television yesterday! But what a pity, I had a photo-shoot! If I didn't, I would've went to the live shooting!" she looked up and grinned at the surprised man before continuing to hug him.

It was the first time he felt his heart clench at a woman's smile. The raven-haired male continued staring blankly at the twenty year old woman hugging him. Yes, the powerful and formidable Sasuke Uchiha was in love. In love with someone other than his wife.

He was a sinner, but he didn't care.

* * *

><p>"-suke!"<p>

The young Uchiha snapped out of his trance after a nudge from his lawyer friend and saw everyone in the huge room looking weirdly at him. After a cough and a few glares here and there, everyone turned their attention back to the presentation.

"Now that everyone's paying attention," Neji pointedly glared at Sasuke, at which Sasuke gladly returned with his cold stare.

"I would like to point out something to everyone." the Hyuuga took out his handheld laser and pointed to a statistic graph.

"From this graph, I am proud to announce that Hyuuga Corporation's revenue and growth has rapidly improved within these mere few years. I would like to once again to emphasise to potential investors that investing on the merger of Hyuuga Corporation, Uchiha Co. and Uzumaki Industries would reap a higher percentage of financial benefits as compared to investing on Akatsuki or Sabaku Corps."

At the young prodigy's words, loud murmurs started among the businessmen and investors started. Sasuke looked at Neji with a smirk - he had to admit that the Hyuuga was a great orator to stimulate such enthusiasm among the investors.

"Excuse me, I have a question."

Everyone stopped their discussion and diverted their attention to the speaker.

"I would like to ask, should the company run into any law-related problems, who will be there to help the company?"

The participants in the room then started to turn their heads toward the long-haired presenter, anticipating his answer.

"Well, since someone has raised the question. Let's move on to the next slide and I will explain everything in detail."

The next slide came out within seconds, showing a photo of a large law firm and its details.

"The top lawyer in Japan, Mr Nara here." Neji gestured to the said man who was yawning.

"He will act as the company's consultant on law issues and lawyer. With the help of the top lawyer in Japan, I don't see any reason for you to hesitate about investing on Big Four." Neji looked around the whole room and saw nods of approval before continuing.

"I hope this answers your question, Mr Yamato."

The eyes of the man widened before he sat down hurriedly.

"Are there any more doubts? If there are none, I shall continue with my presentation."

* * *

><p>"Wow Neji! You really wowed everyone with your presentation, even me!" the blonde Uzumaki exclaimed in admiration which made the Hyuuga smirk.<p>

"I thought you're amazed by everything, Dobe." Sasuke commented with a mocking smile.

"S-Shut up Teme! I don't get amazed by everything okay!" Naruto argued while glaring at his best friend.

"All of you are so troublesome, I don't see why I have to attend this meeting." Shikamaru yawned before crossing his arms behind his head.

"Credibility, Nara." Neji stated monotonouosly.

"Hey, Teme. Why did yo-"

"Sasuke-kun!"

The loud voice interrupted Naruto and all four influential men turned behind, only to see a blob of pink dash towards Sasuke.

"I missed you so much, Sasuke-kun!" the pink-haired model pouted as she hugged the man tightly.

"Sakura." he greeted, with a softer look on his face.

Naruto's jaws literally dropped onto the floor at the sight, Shikamaru just muttered under his breath before walking off and Neji...

He was just Neji.

"Well, got to go for my photoshoot! See you later!" the tall woman smiled before running off in her heels.

"What the hell was that Teme! Isn't that Sakura Haruno? The hard-to-get international model?!" Naruto asked with a shocked look.

"It's only hard-to-get for you, Dobe." Sasuke stated with a smirk before walking off, hands in his pocket.

The Uzumaki stood rooted to the ground, trying to process what his friend said. Finally comprehending the meaning, Naruto's face reddened within seconds before chasing after the Uchiha.

Amidst the chaos, the evil grin on Neji's face widened as he realised yet another weakness of his cousin. He fished out his phone from his pocket before dialling a familiar number.

"Hiashi-sama? I would like to speak to you, privately. About Hinata."

* * *

><p>Hinata was having her usual Tuesday girl hangout when she suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine. Shrugging it off as just pure hallucination, Hinata diverted her attention back to her best friends.<p>

"My heart literally broke into pieces when I heard that Mrs Iwao's husband was cheating behind her back! That's why I decided to take on her case and leave that heartless man with nothing!" Temari, one of Hinata's best friend ranted about one of her new cases.

"Men nowadays only have eyes for beautiful women, as though those pigs are handsome themselves." Ino stated as she stared at her newly-manicured nails.

"Damn right, Ino! Men, especially rich and handsome ones always think they are the top of the food chain. They always think that they can get what they wish for and nothing will happen to them." Tenten, with her hair tied into two buns snorted out in disgust.

"Guys, not all men are like that!" the female Hyuuga tried to argue.

"My dear Hinata-chan, all of us know that you're lying to yourself. Look at the Uchiha, how is he decent?" Ino grabbed Hinata's hand softly.

"B-But he said that he l-loves me!"

Hinata knew as well, that she was lying to herself - just to make her feel secure and confident.

"That are just lies that men tell, Hina!" Temari exclaimed.

"He said he will change!"

Yet another lie.

Another excuse to forgive herself for being ugly.

"How many times have he promised you, Hinata! Out of all those 'I will change', when has he kept his promise. I believe, none! None at all!" this time, Tenten came into the conversation as well.

"He will, this time! I know he will definitely keep his promise t-this time round!"

Hinata knew she was just convincing herself and her friends.

"Then explain why he was seen hugging the model Sakura Haruno in a hotel after the Big Four meeting yesterday, Hinata!" Tenten burst out, shocking all three of them.

"Tenten! " Ino and Temari glared and hissed at Tenten

Tenten immediately realised what she had just revealed and clasped her mouth with both hands, looking at the now shocked petite figure.

"I-I'm so sorry, Hinata. I-It's just something I said out of anger!" Tenten stepped towards Hinata with an apologetic look.  
>"Where?" Hinata whispered, a hurt look evident on her face.<p>

"Hina-"

"Where?!" Hinata screamed, shocking everyone in the room.

"N-News channel." Tenten said, dumbfounded.

Without hesitation, Hinata picked up the remote control on the table and switched on the television.

'**It seems that our already married Sasuke Uchiha has yet another eye candy in his hands. This time, it's the woman on your magazines - Sakura Haruno! The model known for rejecting her long line of eligible and handsome suitors. A photo was sent in by one of the viewers who claims to be an anti-Hinata fan and roots for Sakura!**'

A photo of a Sakura hugging Sasuke tightly was flashed on the screen and then a photoshopped picture of Hinata labelled 'UGLY' flashed a few seconds later.

'**Well, it seems that our ex-heiress has little chance of winning against our sweet and beautiful Sakura. All the best Sakura, and do remember to send us your wedding invites! Hahahaha!**'

The television was switched off by an angry Ino and she stomped out of the room. A pissed Temari immediately grabbed her phone and punched in some numbers angrily.

"Hello, is this Tokyo News? I'm Temari from before and I-" Temari stopped as she witnessed the purple-haired woman collapse down hard, marble floor.

"Hinata! Ino, I need your help!" Tenten rushed to hold Hinata and shook her.

Loud steps were heard and Ino stood outside the her bedroom.

"What! I was busy with calling the maga- Oh god, Hinata!"

"This is the last warning, that photo better be deleted from your database or else you will find a summon to court at your fucking doorstep, you hear me?" Temari threatened before ending the call.

"Ino, Tenten, lift her carefully up on the bed. I'll call the doctor." Temari commanded calmly before proceeding to call her personal doctor.

* * *

><p>"Temari, she doesn't need to know, damn it!"<p>

"Tenten, shush. Temari's decision is of Hinata's interests." Ino said in a calm and collected tone.

To say that Ino Yamanaka was calm would be an understatement of the year. She wasn't calm, at all. She was furious, scratch that, she was beyond furious. Never in her whole life have she felt so vexed and resentful, even when she was called horrible names during her earlier days in modelling, she never felt so agitated that she wanted to punch someone in their face.

It was then, Ino swore to stay by Hinata's side, no matter the circumstance. Because she know Hinata will emerge stronger, much stronger than she is now after all this shit. They will be the ones grovelling and begging for Hinata's mercy.

"Ugh..." Ino turned to look at the now conscious Hinata.

Tenten was the first to rush towards the petite woman.

"Are you alright? You scared me, Hinata! I'm so sorry! I'm very, very sorry!" Tenten cried as she hugged the purple-haired woman.

"Yeah, I'm alright." the pale girl managed a weak smile.

"I'm so glad!" Tenten cried out before continuing sobbing.

"Now is not the time to be glad yet Tenten, at least, not for Hinata." Temari stood up, arms crossed.

"What happened?" Tenten let go of Hinata, a guilty face in place.

"I know that this will come as a big shock to you, Hinata. But, you have to face it sooner or later."

Temari sighed and sat herself down, in front of the now worried Hinata.

"Nara called,"

Hinata would've smiled at the familiar name, but didn't, due to the tense atmosphere.

"He said that... Sasuke wants a divorce. Or rather, both of you are already divorced,"

"W-What?"

"And he said that Sasuke wants you to pack up your belongings and move out by the end of the week. He... Also said that, you've agreed to transfer all the properties and shares under your name to Sasuke." Temari finished with a defeated look.

"W-What properties and shares? I didn't sign anything of that sort! I don't recall signing such documents!" Hinata protested, tears in her eyes.

"That's what I thought too, Hinata! I demanded evidence, so I went down to his law firm and he showed me the original copy and indeed, it was your signature!"

"B-But I really didn't!"

"Okay, I believe you Hinata. But try to remember whether you have signed any documents this week."

"I-I..."

As though she remembered something, new tears started dripping down on a certain Yamanaka's carpet.

"S-Shikamaru... He said Sasuke wanted to transfer some properties to me, so he came to the mansion with some documents for me to sign."

"Then did you read the documents?"

Hinata hung her head down.

"N-No. I trusted h-him! I thought he was d-different!" Hinata's voice cracked.

Hinata sobbed harder at the very thought of her friend conning her just for his own benefits.

"Shush, it's alright." Temari held Hinata and patted her.

"I have nothing now, nothing at all! All because I was too naive and stupid! I let someone who I thought was my friend con me of my everything!"

"That's why best friends are better than friends, Hina. You still have the three of us." Ino assured with a soft smile.

That night, the neighbours of the young Yamanaka could only hear sobs and loud wailing coming from the blonde's house. They were not surprised. After all, Ino is known to cry in the middle of the night, immersed in her world of romance novels and chick flicks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Well, I hope it was not long-winded and all. One review caught my attention, regarding a happy ending for Sasuke and Hinata. As much as I worship SasuHina (hi-5!), I'm not very sure whether both of them would end up together again as I like to go with my instincts (haha!). I guess it'll depend on how the plot goes? However, I might have misunderstood your comment as you might be trying to say that you hope for a happy ending for Hinata and Sasuke as individuals with other characters, not as a couple. So I hope this answers what I thought to be your question, if not, it will just purely be my take on this story. Anywho, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and don't worry, your reviews are my treasure. Reviews are your views, who am I to judge? Instead, as the writer, I should be thanking all of you for taking the time to give your comments.**

**p.s sasuhina : No worries, I won't take your review wrongly! :B**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Back and hopefully you enjoyed the story so far. Thank you guys for your reviews, I will continue to work hard! Let's go! :)**

* * *

><p>the taste of karma<p>

**Chapter 3**

_truth and resolve_

* * *

><p><em>"Good morning, this is the Hyuuga Corporation head office. How may I help you?"<em>

"H-Hello? M-May I speak to H-Hiashi H-Hyuuga?"

"_I'm_ s_orry, but you are?_"

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga."

"_Excuse me for a moment, Miss Hinata._"

"O-Okay."

"_Sorry, he's in a meeting right now. He's unable to take your call right now._"

"Um, could you tell him that it's urgent? I need to-"

"_Hinata-sama._"

Her blood froze at the familiar deep voice.

"N-Neji-niisan."

"_Please hang up right now, Hiashi-sama is at a meeting right now."_

"I-I know. T-The receptionist i-informed m-me about i-it."

She chided herself for being so spineless for not even being able to hold a conversation with her intimidating cousin after so many years.

"_Then? Why aren't you hanging up?_"

She winced at his cold tone - she could never get used to his harsh tone.

"I-I need t-to tell him s-something u-urgent."

"_Oh? Perhaps you can tell me right now and I'll convey it to Hiashi-sama._"

"Um... I-I..."

"_Well?_"

She felt it - his voice told her everything. He was mocking her.

"_Tell you what, let's stop wasting each other's time. Even though I'm pretty sure that your time is not precious at all. I'll go directly to the point ; Hiashi-sama has made it clear that he is not related to anyone called Hinata Hyuuga. Also, I know what you want to convey to Hiashi-sama - that you were tricked into signing the divorce and transfer documents by Shikamaru Nara. Is there anything else you would like to add?_"

"H-How did y-you know a-about the d-divorce...?"

"_Why won't I know? I was part of the planning after all, my dear cousin."_

Hinata removed the phone from her ear, her hand hanging beside her lifeless body. Her face was devoid of all emotions. She glanced slowly at her phone and pressed 'end call' button.

She was really, really exhausted.

* * *

><p>Her black heels clicked with every step she made towards the large mansion - a place where she will no longer call home. After gaining permission to step into the huge estate, she stepped inside the huge lobby and headed up the second floor of the mansion.<p>

She knew he was at home.

As she was about to knock on the mahogany door, she stopped.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Marry me, Sakura."

"W-What about your wife?"

"We're in the midst of divorce procedures."

"B-But!"

"No buts, Sakura. You know it's a demand."

A pregnant silence filled the whole room.

"Okay."

Giggles filled the room soon after which made the purple-haired woman scrunch her face in disgust. Unable to stand the happy aura emitting out of the room, the petite Hyuuga walked towards her room.

* * *

><p>She shut the door behind her before staring longingly at her soon to be gone bedroom. Lavender orbs stopped at a picture, a wedding shot to be precise. Why? She started crying Why am I such a failure? With a tear-filled face, she dragged herself to pack her belongings. Then she heard the door click open.<p>

"This will be you- Hinata." his usual monotonous voice started.

She didn't bother to respond.

"Uh... I'll head down for lunch first, Sasuke." the uncomfortable mistress excused herself before shutting the door.

"Hinata." he advanced towards the disregarding Hyuuga.

"Stop where you are, Uchiha." she hissed in a low whisper.

"Why can't I be concerned about my wife?"

"Stop your disgusting act, no one's here." she finished with a trembling voice.

All of a sudden, a dark chuckle erupted from the amused male.

"Why so serious, Hyuuga? You're acting as though you're the victim here."

With eyes of a predator, he sat down on the king-sized bed, watching her every single movement.

"C-Could you p-please leave, s-so that I c-can pack up and n-not a-appear in y-your sight a-anymore."

Hinata cursed herself for stuttering again - she felt threatened and pressurized by the way he was eyeing her.

"Just when I was getting amazed, you stuttered again. Such a spoilsport, aren't you?" he taunted with a sadistic smirk.

"P-Please, t-treat this a-as my last r-request."

"Just to let you know, I'm not staying here because I want to see you or anything. I'm staying here just to make sure you don't steal anything that belongs to the Uchiha and run off. After all, you have nothing now."

She stopped her movements and as though a reflex action, her hand swiped across the face of the devious and cunning man in front of her.

"Why did y-you change, S-Sasuke? You're so d-different than the S-Sasuke I first k-knew." she whispered loudly enough for the raging man to hear.

"For power, Hinata. It's a win-win situation for both of us, don't you think? You seek love and I seek power - I granted your wish of being with me and of course, you have to grant my wish of achieving power." he replied with a smile of a grim reaper.

"W-What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is, I married you not for love, but for all your monetary assets, which of course includes your shares in Hyuuga Corporations. Do you get it now? There was no love in our marriage from the start."

"O-Our m-marriage was a l-lie?" the dizzy woman asked in disbelief.

"Blame it on your naivety, Hyuuga. You should have known that no one would like an spineless girl like you, let alone love you. You're just a useless woman who loves to cling on everyone you meet, bringing troubles for them."

The tension in the room heightened to a whole new level with the man's words.

"T-Then are you going to m-marry that woman and treat her the s-same way, S-Sasuke? M-Make full use o-of her before t-throwing her a-aside, j-just like what you're d-doing to m-me?" she knew she was digging her own grave with that question.

"No, I won't. Because I love her, whereas I hate you. As much as Neji's hatred for you."

He gave her shaking figure a final smirk before heading out of the room.

"Just pack up and leave already, the house fucking stinks with your presence."

That was when Hinata felt her fragile heart shatter into nothing, nothing but dust.

* * *

><p>"This can't do! She's been locked in her room for four fucking days without food or water after she came back from that bastard's mansion!"<p>

"Then what do you suggest Tenten? We've tried every single measure to get her out of her room, but she just won't budge!" Ino burst out, making the brunette apologize.

"The signing of the confirmation papers is in a few days' time, I'm not sure how we're going to drag that stubborn girl to the law firm to sign those wretched papers!" Temari said in frustration as she looked at the closed room.

Behind the door sat a heartbroken, twenty year old woman. She heard their conversation, but didn't have the courage to face them. She still loved him, she wanted him back. She was ashamed of herself for having such thoughts when she knew that he only married her for what she had, but not what she was. She was a dumb and crazy woman to love a guy that only fed her big, fat lies.

* * *

><p><strong>'Mr Uchiha, there are rumours about a divorce between you and Ms Hyuuga, is it true?'<strong>

**'Yes, it is true. But it's a divorce that both of us have peacefully agreed on.'**

"What the fuck, that is such a big lie!" Tenten screamed at the flat-screen television.

**'Then after your divorce are you and supermodel Ms Haruno going to tie the knot? I'm pretty sure the whole of Japan is anticipating your answer right at this very moment.'**

**'Indeed, after the signing of the confirmation documents this coming Saturday. Both of us will be registering our engagement immediately.'**

"I should have expected this - birds of the same feathers, flock together. Let's hope both of them don't procreate, or else the world would come to an end." Ino hissed, venom lacing her every word.

**'Do you think I can get a secret invitation to the engagement ceremony, Mr Uchiha?'**

**'Why not?'**

Tenten switched off the television immediately after the camera started to zoom in on the spawn of Satan's face.

"I don't get it, how is Hinata worse than that pink-haired slut? Hinata is like a million times better looking than that so-called supermodel! I mean, who in the world would have 'natural' pink hair?"

"Apparently her, Tenten. She isn't the innocent girl that everyone think she is, she's cunning and bossy. But acts like an innocent girl in front of the camera and those big bosses." the Barbie-like girl commented as she blew on her nails.

"How do you even know that, Ino?" Temari asked as she read her files on her laptop.

"Does modelling ring a bell? She was one of the jealous girls that made my early modelling life difficult, it didn't seem like she was one of them at first and I was this close to being bffs with her until I met Hinata. That's when I realised how a real innocent girl talk and act like, Sakura is just a bitch in sheep's clothing. But I have to hand it to her, being able to deceive everyone for years."

"Seeing is believing, Ino. Without concrete proof, I can't trust your words. After all, you're the infamous Gossip Queen." the lawyer stated as she continued with her work.

"Lawyers and their evidences, yuck!" Ino rolled her eyes while sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"At least we don't starve ourselves!" Temari retorted which led to a loud gasp from the blonde model.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, we still need to discuss on how we can drag that stubborn Hyuuga out of her room! I can't have both of you fighting right now!" Tenten stood in between both aggressive blondes.

"SHUT UP!" both raging blondes shouted in sync before moving back to their seats, leaving a dumbfounded Tenten.

Tenten sighed, totally defeated by the current situation.

"OH GOD!" Tenten erupted all of the sudden, kneeling down on the marble floor.

_Crazy girl_ The same thought struck both of the blondes before they started laughing.

* * *

><p>"Hinata?" Ino knocked on the door gently, waiting for the said woman's response.<p>

The model sighed at her friend's lack of response before walking away from the door. The blonde left some money on the dining table as she knew Hinata only came out when no one is in the house. The worried friend gave the locked room a last glance before going off to her workplace. May today be a better day for you, Hinata

After hearing the loud click of the grill-gates, the female Hyuuga opened the door slightly before peeking through the slit to survey the surrounding. Once she was sure that the only occupant in this apartment, besides herself was gone, she sighed in relief before heading to the living room.

She was lost in her own thoughts until a loud growl from her stomach interrupted her. Thinking that there is some food available in the kitchen, she paced to the kitchen and started rummaging the cupboards and the refrigerator. When she realized that the refrigerator and cupboards were literally empty, she felt like crying again.

_Kami, even you are treating me this way..._ She felt her herself wobble before she sat herself down on one of the dining chairs.

Just as she was about to cry again, she noticed the money on the dining table with tear-filled eyes. There was a slight tug on her lips as she wiped the tears in her eyes with the sleeves of her Minnie Mouse t-shirt. The pale woman thanked her blonde friend mentally for understanding before grabbing the bills on the tabletop.

* * *

><p><em>This was a bad idea<em> She chanted to herself repeatedly every few seconds when she saw the mocking and judging eyes of the patrons of the supermarket.

No matter where she went in the huge supermarket - the fruits and vegetables section or the dairy section, she could hear murmurs and mocking laughs directed at her. She mentally scolded herself for not bringing her hoodie and a scarf to mask her identity - she was too hungry earlier at that time to think of such matters.

Just as she was about to reach for the box of cereal on the shelves surrounded by merciless eyes, she felt her stomach twisting as though in protest. Then within mere seconds, her head started throbbing. She felt nauseous - she didn't like the attention and pressure they were giving her.

She grabbed onto her trolley for balance while another hand clutched her head. Despite witnessing the Hyuuga's condition, no one attempted to step in and help the poor woman, instead, louder whispers and taunting was heard.

With her lavender-tinted eyes, she glanced at the discriminating crowd as she felt her face heat up. She felt embarrassed, what would her father and cousin say when they caught wind of her in this situation? Fueled by her fears and embarrassment, she attempted to take small and slow steps to take a breather.

At that very moment she started walking, she lost her balance and was about to fall back until she felt her waist being held by a warm figure. She was about to look up at her savior but a scarf immediately covered her face. Even though she was unable to see the stranger, she muttered a soft 'thank you' before letting her nameless hero guide her out of the place.

* * *

><p>"T-Thank you." Hinata said as she took the cup of tea from the red-haired man.<p>

The tall man only nodded before sitting himself down beside her with a comfortable distance between both of them. A few minutes passed and only sipping sounds from Hinata could be heard.

"A-Ano..."

Emerald eyes snapped at the trembling figure.

"T-Thank you... For h-helping me just n-now."

"I know, you've already said it at the supermarket just now."

"O-Oh..." Hinata bit her lips, having no clue on how to continue the conversation.

"Tomorrow." the quiet man started.

"T-Tomorrow?" Hinata finally took a look at her savior.

The scarlet haired man tilted his head and met Hinata's eyes. A sudden sense of familiarity overwhelmed her as she racked her brain, trying to figure out where she had seen him before.

"The signing of the final divorce papers is tomorrow, Mrs Uchiha or should I say, Ms Hyuuga?"

"So everyone knows now, huh..." Hinata hung her head, desperately trying to stop tears from flowing out.

"It's all over the Internet."

"I-I..."

Then she started crying, her hands gripping on the hem of her shirt.

"I-I was tricked by h-him to sign the d-divorce papers. But, I-I still l-love him. I l-love him s-so much that it's h-hurting me. I-I can't b-bring myself t-to hate h-him, truthfully, a part of m-me still h-hopes that this is a d-dream when this i-is actually r-reality."

A moment of silence overtook both individuals as one pondered in his thoughts while the other continued sobbing.

"It's not that you don't hate him, it's just probably you lying to yourself that you still love him. Because your subconscious doesn't want to admit that you hate him."

"B-But I really don't hate h-him." she whispered.

"Keep telling yourself that and you'll lose yourself very soon."

The man stood up and patted his attire before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"W-Where are y-you going?" Hinata looked up at the nameless stranger.

"Going back to work, of course." he said in an almost amused tone.

"Y-Your scarf," she held the dark colored scarf towards the redhead.

"You can keep it ; I'm sure you want to keep your identity hidden from the lurking paparazzi.

"B-But..."

"You can return it to me when you see me."

"H-How do I e-even know when I'll see y-you, w-when I d-don't even know your n-name?"

Hinata saw a slight smile on his pale face which made her flush in embarrassment for no apparent reason.

"I'm pretty sure we'll see each other in the near future, in fact, very soon."

"W-What?" Hinata asked, shocked by his words.

"Good day, Ms Hyuuga."

With that, the mysterious man walked away with a light smirk on his flawless face. Hinata, well, she just stood rooted to the ground, and stared at the disappearing figure with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><em>It's just probably you lying to yourself that you still love him<em>

_Your subconscious doesn't want to admit that you hate him_

The redhead's words repeated in Hinata's mind as she stared at the dark-colored scarf in her hands. Her pale hand tightened its hold on the fabric as she plopped down on the pink sofa in her friend's living room. As she sighed audibly, the click of the door could be heard.

"I'm home... Ah, Hinata!" the blonde model shook her heels off before running to hug her friend.

"I-Ino! C-Can't breathe!"

"Ah, sorry! It's been so many days since I last saw you!" Ino exclaimed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey, Ino?"

The said blonde stopped her movements and looked at the purple-haired woman, "Yeah?"

"I think I'm ready to move on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : -Wipes sweat off forehead- Phew! Done with this chapter and I have a feeling that from here, things will get interesting! Until my next update, arigato! :)**


End file.
